¡Lily me besó!
by Flor-LupinSparrow
Summary: A James le brillaban los ojos de la felicidad y sus amigos supieron que algo no andaba bien. O tal vez todo estuviera todo perfecto, depende como se mirara. Pero una cosa era cierta ¡Lily Evans y James Potter estaban de novios! O casi...


**_¡Lily me besó!_**

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes, ni Hogwarts son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a J.K Rowling._**

* * *

><p>El último año de Hogwarts había llegado. Las aventuras de los Merodeadores estaban llegando a su fin. Pero, para ese entonces, los cuatro sabían que ya habían dejado una huella más que importante en el castillo.<br>Sirius entró a la Sala Común y se tiró en el sillón frente a la chimenea sin importarle que, a su lado, Peter intentaba leer un aburrido libro de historia. Pettigrew lo miró de mala forma.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó Black, al ver su expresión —¡Oh, Peter! Falta mucho para los exámenes. No deberías tomarte tan en serio los E.X.T.A.S.I.S, además, no son tan difíciles.

—Para alguien con tu inteligencia, tal vez. Para mí, es un infierno.

—Sirius, déjalo estudiar —intervino Remus, levantando la vista de los pergaminos con la tarea de astronomía.

—Aburridos —bufó Sirius —¡Me aburro! ¿Dónde diablos está James?

—No sabemos. Hace rato desapareció. Es más, creo que no lo veo desde esta mañana —le respondió Lupin. —Ahora que lo mencionas, sí, es raro que desaparezca por tanto tiempo. ¿Quejicus le habrá hecho algo?

—No lo creo. Hace rato Quejicus y James no se dirigen ni una mirada, ni un insulto ni nada. Lástima, molestarlo me quitaría este enorme aburrimiento que tengo encima.

—Deberías seguir los pasos de James y dejarlo, tú también, tranquilo.

—¿Estás loco, Remus? —contestó Peter —¿Sirius sin molestar a Snape? El día que eso pase creeré que algo anda mal en el mundo.

Sirius se rió.

—Tranquilo, Peter. Eso nunca ocurrirá.

Remus puso los ojos en blanco y siguió con la tarea. Peter había abandonado la lectura del libro y conversaba animadamente con Canuto.

El sol ya caía y de James no había ni noticias. Sus tres amigos estaban preocupándose de verdad y ya empezaban a planear entrar al despacho de Filch para robarle el Mapa que el celador les había quitado dos años atrás. Pero no fue necesario, poco antes de la cena, el Merodeador en cuestión regresó. Su mirada estaba perdida, tenía una sonrisa tonta en los labios y su pelo estaba más revuelto de lo normal. Cuando se sentó frente a sus amigos, seguía sonriendo. Los otros tres se miraron entre sí.

—¿Y bien? ¿Dónde has estado? —le preguntó Sirius, observándolo con intriga.

—En el paraíso, Canuto. En el paraíso.

—¿En el paraíso? —inquirió Remus.

—Sí, peludo amigo. No puedo explicarles lo que se siente, es decir, es... ¡Merlín! ¡Es preciosa!

—¿Quién?

—¡Lily! Estuve con ella toda la tarde.

Sus amigos abieron los ojos sorprendidos. James los miró con los ojos brillándole, como nunca.

—Escuchen esto —agregó para luego hacer una pausa bastante prolongada —Lily... ¡Lily me besó!

—¡¿Qué Evans, qué? —exclamó Sirius saltando del sillón.

Peter se quedó boquiabierto ante esas palabras, Sirius no supo que más decir y Remus se dio cuenta que tarde o temprano aquello ocurriría y estaba más que feliz por su amigo.

—Me besó. O sea, ¡ella a mí! Toda mi vida pensé que sería al revés —James estaba tan contento como un niño dentro de Honeydukes, o más.

—James... eso es... ¡Eso es genial! —exclamó Remus sonriéndole —Ahora entiendo porque dijiste estar en el paraíso.

—No, no lo entiendes, Lunático. El día que te bese la chica de tus sueños, ese día lo sabrás.

—Es tan probable que eso suceda, como que la chica de mis sueños tenga el pelo rosa-chicle. Es decir, no hay posibilidad alguna.

—Ten fé, Remus. Mírame a mí. Jamás creí que Lily me besara y hoy... —de repente fue como si cayera en la cuenta de lo que en verdad sucedió y tomó a Sirius por los hombros, sacudiéndolo —¡Canuto! ¡LILY ME BESÓ! ¡Lily me besó! —finalizó saltando sobre él.

—¡Contrólate, por Merlín! —dijo Sirius, quitándoselo de encima —¡Bien, era hora! ¿Cuántas veces le pediste de salir con ella? Yo perdí la cuenta en tercer año y, para ese entonces, ya iban más de cinco mil propuestas.

—¿Le pediste que sea tu novia? —preguntó Peter.

James abrió los ojos grandes.

—No. Bueno... es decir, supuse que... ¡diablos! ¡soy un idiota! Ya regreso.

Y sin decir más, salió corriendo por el retrato llevándose por delante a unos alumnos de cuarto, quienes no lo insultaron solo porque James era el capitán de su equipo.

.

—No regresará hasta bien de noche y eso se convertirá en rutina —predijo Remus.

—Pasará más tiempo con ella que con nosotros — se lamentó Sirius.

—Lily vendrá a nuestras charlas nocturnas a la Casa de los Gritos y habrá cosas de las que ya no podremos hablar —comentó Peter.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio. Ante esas perspectivas, el hecho que James se pusiera de novio con Lily era malo, muy malo.

—Pero las amigas de Lily son muy lindas —reflexionó Peter — eso es bueno.

—Y dudo mucho que ella me juzgue por ser lo que soy, es buena persona —intervino Remus.

—El día que James y Lily sean padres, exigiré a Cornamenta ser el padrino de ese bebé —sonrió Sirius.

No estaba del todo mal después de todo. El hecho que James y Lily, finalmente, estuviesen a punto de ser novios era lo mejor que a los Merodeadores les había pasado nunca. Sí era cierto que, de ahora en más, Lily acapararía muchas de las horas libres de Cornamenta; sí iría a la Casa de los Gritos con ellos y sí las desapariciones de James tendrían que ver con ella. Pero no les importaba, habían ganado una amiga y la amistad, para los Merodeadores, era sagrada.


End file.
